momomoyouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Beg for it (song)
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} |} Wikipedia: Beg For It (Song) Beg for It" is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea, featuring guest vocals from Danish singer MØ. It was released as the lead single of the reissue of her debut studio album, Reclassified in 2014. "Beg for It" was written by Azalea and its hook by Charli XCX with production by The Invisible Men and The Arcade. Background On September 17, 2014, Azalea previewed a new track during her headlining concert at O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire in London. On October 10, 2014, Azalea announced her new single "Beg for It" on Twitter, adding that Danish singer MØ was also featured on the song and would be performing it for the first time on Saturday Night Live. On October 17, 2014, Azalea revealed the '80s Patrick Nagel-inspired single artwork on her Instagram. In the United States, Def Jam announced that the track would be released as a "Reclassified" album pre-order instant gratification track and launched on radio stations nationwide on October 24, 2014. Virgin EMI then released to the press an announcement that the single would also be released on November 24, 2014 in the United Kingdom. Critical reception "Beg for It" received mostly positive reviews from critics. Adam Fleischer of MTV News pointed out Azalea's had "great success pairing her raps with pop hooks" with her previous singles adding that "she may have another smash on her hands," while Jaclyn Hendricks of the New York Post suggested the track is "Azalea's catchiest song to date." Elias Leight of Billboard remarked the "sinuous, minimalist feel" of the track highlighting Azalea's interpolation of the Notorious B.I.G. hit "Hypnotize": "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy can't you see? That everyone wants to put their hands on me." Josiah Hughes of Exclaim! also positively reviewed the single that "sounds like a club banger, all cool synths and heavy bass, but its lyrical subject is all about the bedroom" with Azalea offering "some confident raps." Brian Cantor of Headline Planet claimed the song "features the signature elements of a mainstream Iggy Azalea hit: a creative beat, confidently delivered rap portions and a well-sung chorus," noting that while the melody "bared similarities to Charli XCX's portion on "Fancy", MØ's voice brings a flavor distinct enough to help "Beg for It" stand on its own,"[12] similarly to Ali Szubiak of PopCrush referring to "Iggy's winning formula" in the "best way possible."[13] James Grebey of Spin praised MØ's appearance in the song claiming that her "super catchy and heavily processed chorus is a bright spot amid Azalea's boastful teasing of all the boys who want her."[14] Robbie Daw of Idolator defined the track as "another sassy, radio-friendly hip-pop jam" echoing the same thoughts as Cantor and Grebey drawing comparisons to Azalea's hits "Fancy" and "Black Widow".[1] Perez Hilton also praised the track writing that "every song Iggy Azalea touches turns to gold."[15] Chris Coplan of Consequence of Sound also complimented both MØ's contribution saying that the hook "is a lot more bubbly and playful, adding a much-needed counter to this barrage of braggery" and Azalea's versatility "when it comes to musical hook-ups."[16] Amy Davidson of Digital Spy named it one of the "10 tracks you need to hear" stating that the "new partnership is doing nothing to disprove that Iggy is anything but at the top of her game right now."[17] Rory Cashin of State mentioned the track "bounces around on echoed synths and hollowed-out bass, while Danish artist MØ brings in a uniquely chilly sexual confidence,"[18] and Genevieve Oliver of Pretty Much Amazing said, "it's a great listen, if only because we're always excited to hear new party-starting music from MØ, and we can't resist a song that prominently figures the phrase "pussy power."[19] David Jeffries of AllMusic added, while reviewing Reclassified, that "new number 'Beg for It' featuring MØ is like electro divaRobyn went trap, and as such, climbs the highlight chart to number two, right after 'Fancy'."[20] Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beg_for_It_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit In the United States, "Beg for It" debuted at number ninety-two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] for the week ending November 8, 2014,[21] moving up to number sixty-two in its second week on the chart.[22] It peaked at number twenty-seven, becoming Azalea's sixth top 40 hit in 2014 and MØ's first chart entry on the Hot 100. The track had sold 503,390 units in the US, as of December 28, 2014.[23] In Australia, the song debuted at number seventy-three on the ARIA Singles Chart for the week ending November 10, 2014,[24] and jumped to number twenty-nine on the following week.[25] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beg_for_It_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit On 20 October 2014, Azalea said a music video for the song would be directed by David LaChapelle and shot in late November 2014.[citation needed] On 20 November 2014, Azalea tweeted that filming had been delayed until December 7.[citation needed] In December, Azalea announced that the video project had been canceled.[26] On 24 November 2014, an official lyric video premiered on Azalea's VEVO channel.[27] Live performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beg_for_It_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit On 25 October 2014, Azalea and MØ performed the song for the first time in the fourth episode of Saturday Night Live's season 40, hosted by Jim Carrey.[28] Azalea performed it again during a medley following "Fancy" at the 2014 American Music Awards at the Nokia Theatre L.A. Live in Los Angeles on 23 November 2014.[29] She also teamed up withThe Roots for a performance at The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on 26 November 2014.[30] Track listing Digital download #"Beg for It" (featuring MØ) – 2:58 Category:Songs Category:Collaborations